Shocker (Kamen Rider)
Shocker is the name of an evil organization of the Japanese TV series Kamen Rider. History Shocker was a mysterious terrorist organization bent on world domination. After World War II ended, remaining members of the Nazis vow to avenge the deceased Hitler by forming an inhuman organization of their own---Shocker!!! Shocker's operatives have been kidnapping millions of innocent humans(and killing anyone who tries to save their victims), and its scientists turn a human subject into a mutant cyborg by performing surgery on the subject, giving him animal/plant DNA and cybernetics, giving him superhuman abilities. The monster they created were the kajin, Shocker's living weapons. Shocker's grunts were called Shocker Soldiers, and even one is tougher, faster, and stronger than a typical human being. Shocker can also kidnap scientists, and force them to work for them by acts of coercion. And they kill them if the scientists' usefullness runs out, or if they manage to escape. One of their victims who successfully escaped, even though still altered, was the college student Hongo Takeshi. After being implanted, he becomes Kamen Rider Ichigo to fight against evil. Shocker's second try to create another Kamen Rider failed when Kamen Rider Ichigo rescued photographer Hayato Ichimonji from being brainwashed after being altered. He becomes Kamen Rider Nigo. Membership *Great Leader of Shocker *Colonel Zol *Dr. Shinigami *Ambassador Hell *Shocker Soldiers Shocker Kaijin *Spider Man *Bat Man *Scorpion Man *Sarracenian *Mantis Man *Grimreaper Chameleon *Bee Woman *Cobra Man *Gebacondor *Yamogeras *Tokageron *Saboteguron *Phirasaurus *Hitodanger *Kanibubbler *Dokugandar (Caterpillar form to Imago Form) *Amazonia *Musasabeedle *Kinokomorgu *Shocker Greeed Colonel Zol's Kaijin *Antlion Thunder *Mukaderas *Mogurang *Kuragedarl *Zanburonzo *Arigabari *Dokudahlian *Armadillong *Gamagirah *Arikimedes *Egyptus *Torikabuto *Eiking *Wolf Man Doctor Shinigami's Kaijin *Snowman *Ghoster *Fly Man *Pranodon *Kabibinga *Namekujira *Bearkonger *Todogirah *Hiruguerrilla *Isoginchak *Kamestone *Unicornos *Gilgalass *Namazugiller *Saigang *Zanjioh Ambassador Hell's Kaijin *Jaguarman *Sea Snake Man *Cockroach Man *Gireera *Dokumondo *Poison Lizard Man *Earthworm Man *Owl Man *Harinezuras *Semiminga *Kabutorong *Kamikirikid *Girizames *Gillerkorogi *Elekibotaru *Abugomens *Mosquiras *Shiomaneking *Shiracuras *Bararanga *Seadragon I *Seadragon II *Seadragon III *Imoriges *Unidogma 2011 In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go, Kamen Riders!, when Ankh and Eiji accidentally left a Core Medal in 1971, they shockingly gave Shocker the means to create Shocker Greeed to defeat the Double Riders and take over the world, with other members of other organizations joining them in their conquest. *Members ** Great Leader of Shocker ** General Black of Gel Shocker ** Llumu Qhimil of Geddon ** King Dark of GOD ** Apollo Geist of GOD ** General Shadow of Delzer ** Darom of Gorgom ** Shadow Moon of Gorgom ** General Jark of the Crisis Empire ** N-Gamio-Zeda of the Gurongi ** El of the Water of the Lords ** Kerberos of the Undead ** Albinoleo Imagin of the Imagin ** Terror Dopant of the Museum *Monster Army **Shocker ***Shocker Greeed ***Zanjioh ***Shiomaneking ***Ikadevil/Dr. Shinigami ***Garagaranda/Ambassador Hell ***Poison Lizard Man ***Jaguarman ***Ganikomol ***Turtle Bazooka ***Tiger Roid/Eisuke Mikage ***Shocker Combatmen **Jin Dogma ***KomaThunder **Crisis Empire ***Schwarian **Neo Organism ***Doras **Fog Mother ***Garai **Grongi ***Ra-Dorudo-Gu ***Zu-Gooma-Gu ***Zu-Zain-Da ***Me-Garima-Ba **Lords ***Pantheras Luteus ***Cetos Orcinus **Mirror Monster ***GuldThunder ***Metalgelas ***Volcancer ***Deadlemur **Orphnoch ***Lobster Orphnoch ***Elephant Orphnoch ***Stag Beetle Orphnoch ***Octopus Orphnoch ***Tiger Orphnoch **Undead ***Eagle Undead ***Serpent Undead ***Tiger Undead ***Giraffa Undea ***Paradoxa Undead **Makamou ***Douji & Hime of Bakegani ***Makamou Ninja Group **Worm ***Scorpio Worm ***Sectio Worm ***Cammarus Worm ***Subst Worm **Imagin ***Owl Imagin ***Scorpion Imagin ***Oct Imagin ***Mantis Imagin **Fangire ***Lion Fangire ***Crab Fangire ***Octopus Fangire **Dopant ***Utopia Dopant ***T-Rex Dopant ***Triceratops Dopant ***Beast Dopant ***Hopper Dopant Category:Evil Organization Category:Terrorists Category:Terrorism Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Deceased Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mad Scientist Category:Kidnapper Category:Nazis Category:Criminals Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Torturer